Pokemerlin
by kathalynn
Summary: (My brother made me play pokemon and I started naming my pokemon after characters from Merlin so I thought 'Why not a crossover') Meet Katlynn as she gets drawn into yet another dangerous and crazy adventure. When her legendary friends are attacked Katlynn's pokemon are injured, to protect the human they love Dialga and Palkia send them somewhere safe; Merlin's world.


It has been seven years since I first started my pokemon journey in the Kalos region. One adventure after another; there was that crap with Team Flare, Team Rocket trying to use the Reveal Mirror to control Kalos's legendaries, Team Magma and that using orbs to control Groudon and Kiolga, It just never ends. Recently I rescued a Shaman and Giritina before getting sucked into a face-off between Dialga and Palkia which the time distortion Dialga caused had Giritina mad at it and trying to kill it.

Which all leads me to my current predicament where I'm dodging explosions and trying to get Giritina to calm down long enough for the recently returned and soothed (long story) Arceus to talk to it. I wasn't risking any of my pokemon so they were all safely tucked away in their pokeballs clipped to the holster strapped to my hip. Technology had advanced since I first started my journey, you could carry twice as many pokemon with you than before (although you were still limited by the rules of competition) so I always carried my main team with me everywhere.

"Giritina!" I screamed at the pokemon in a rare quiet moment where nothing was exploding or filled with pokemon roars. The huge pokemon both paused at my familiar voice and turned to look at me. The tiny human female below them, "Get down here!" I yelled at them as Arceus looked at me in amusement '_a little unorthodox but it seems to have gained their attention' _he informed me as the two god pokemon landed with earth shuddering thuds. "Well they weren't listening," I answered as I strolled over to the two goliaths in the middle of the destroyed clearing, Arceus moving along beside me.

It was after I'd helped Arceus six years ago that we discovered that my penchant for getting into interesting but dangerous situations (and why Riolus and Lucarios liked me) was because of my Aura. Apparently it was of a type that hadn't been seen since the days of the Aura Guardians, the last known one was Sir Aaron who had sacrificed himself hundreds of years ago to save the tree of life and Mew. So I'd gotten to know most of the major and minor Arcana of Legendary pokemon as they had decided that they wanted to teach me how to use my Aura powers. They'd started properly after sporadic training visits three years ago, even Mewtwo who I hadn't seen since that time at Mt. Moon, showed up to teach me meditation and mind powers. I was their favourite human and they sometimes stopped by to say hello and train with me as I travelled the world which led to me being one of the best Trainers in the world and had me at the levels of the Champions but because of my Aura powers and my Friendship with what was basically our Gods they'd put me in a class of my own and named me 'Lady Katlynn Grace, Aura Guardian and Princess of Pokemon.'

I shook myself out of my thoughts as something in my Aura field alerted me to danger. I looked to the others to notice Palkia had turned up as well, so we had four of the Major Arcana here and they were all too distracted in their debate to notice the ill feeling in the air. I called out my oldest friend and partner, the pokemon I had started my journey with, my Delfox, "Sir Merlin! I need you!" A bright flash of light later and soon he was standing next to me, just a little shorter than my 5'8" at 4'11" his beautiful coat of autumn colours and the soft fur on his ears shifted in the breeze as he looked around. I focused as well trying to detect where the danger was coming from. I was so intent on locating the one danger I didn't notice that it was _everywhere!_ We were surrounded. Giritina was hit from behind by some contraption or another that wrapped around his neck and clamped over his head.

"Giritina! No!" I screamed in protest as goons burst out from the underbrush and rushed us. I didn't have any time to call out any more of my pokemon as we were set upon. Sir Merlin took care of the pokemon with fire and physic attacks as I used my Aura powers and my own version of martial arts to take down the humans. This group however had the usual attitude of 'everything we don't like must be eliminated' so they were quite ruthless in their attacks. I was just glad I was wearing my 'Battle Gear' as Shauna likes to call it. A pair of knee high black lace up boots with a pair of tight white pants tucked into them, a black sleeveless tunic sat over my hips hiding the gold belt that held my holster to my hip, the bottom of it had a strap that went around mid-thigh that held it secure. I was all gold and held my 12 pokeballs, it had been a gift during my 'Coronation' and I usually had it hidden under my tunic. On my right thigh was another holster that held my small collection of weapons (it had the same bigger on the inside tech as my backpack, I mean how else do you get a bicycle into a _backpack?!_) only this was coloured black and I had matching fingerless gloves on my hands for it. 

My Mega ring glinted on my left wrist as I battled against goons not adverse to using knives. The weight of the luxury ball back pack secure on my back was both annoying and comforting as most of my life was in there but it wasn't as reassuring as the sight of Sir Merlin fighting alongside me. It was when I was distracted by watching Arceus trying battle Giritina without hurting him so Dialga and Palkia could get the obvious mind control device off of him that it happened. A goon had taken advantage of my distraction and lunged at me with a knife and Sir Merlin had pushed me out of the way but not without getting a horrible cut to his side. I had gotten up and broken the Goon's arm for it but I couldn't treat Sir Merlin's injury without leaving us both vulnerable. I drew a bo-staff from my holster and used it to fend off human and pokemon alike but I knew it wouldn't last. I had no breathing space to call for another pokemon to help so I just screamed as loud as I could, "HELP!"

I knew they had their hands… claws ... and hooves full with Giritina and my plight was just an unneeded extra but I needed to treat Sir Merlin. I could hear the strange musical cry of Dialga and the answering roar of Palkia before a blinding white light with purple bits surrounded me and Sir Merlin. I felt the warp of space and twist of time before I landed in a different forest. This one was much taller… and creepier. I swept my surroundings quickly before putting my staff down and going over to check Sir Merlin. His wound was really deep and I had nothing on had that would do more than delay his bleeding out and he couldn't be put into his pokeball in this condition. None of my other pokemon could help either, not even my Blissy- Gwen. Sir Merlin had fainted and nothing short of surgery would help him now.

I took a deep breath to smother my sob as I put by bag down next to him and got out what I needed. I used fresh water to clean the cut and sprayed on a bit of antidote to prevent infection before using an old but clean shirt to staunch the bleeding, tying it in place with an escape rope. I put my bag under his head and helped him move into a more comfortable position that would still keep his wound elevated to slow the blood flow to that area.

I sat there, stroking his fur and trying to get him to drink water and berry juice, when the hopelessness of the whole situation hit me. My best friend was going to die and I could only slow it down. A wave of emotion washed over me and my Aura exploded out from me in a wave, sending a silent scream- a plea for help.

LINEBREAK- POV Merlin and such.

Merlin had been in his chambers experimenting when Aurthur had come along, bursting into his chambers, and promptly dragged the protesting warlock by the back of his jacket to the dining hall where all the Knights of the Round Table and a few other choice guests were waiting for them.

Merlin had called Arthur everything from Prat to dollophead and beyond but it wasn't swaying the stubborn king. "Come on _Mer_lin, why would you keep everyone waiting on such an auspicious day?" He asked as he continued to drag the struggling Court Sorcerer (although he kept telling everyone that 'he was a _warlock _not a sorcerer and yes there is a difference your royal pratness') "What day is it?" Merlin asked, he'd been in his chambers so long he wasn't entirely sure what month it was.

Arthur sighed as he shoved Merlin through the door to the Dining hall where he stumbled a couple of steps before coming to a staggering halt. Looking up when he heard laughter he saw that everyone had gathered for some sort of celebration. There was Gwen and Gaius chatting to Lancelot who was sitting next to Morgana who was entertaining Gwaine with magic along with Mordred who was trying to avoid Merlin's gaze. Leon was talking to Elyan and Percival. Sitting next to him was Freya, whom Merlin had freed from her curse but he had gotten over his crush on her when she started being courted by Nimueh who was seated next to her.

Even Gaius's old flame was here, Merlin looked around the room in puzzlement, "You really don't know what day it is, do you?" Arthur asked from beside Merlin. The room quieted and looked at Merlin as he answered, "I'm not quite positive what month it is," he said with his signature cheeky grin as Gwaine roared with laughter. Arthur shook his head in mock disappointment, "It's the seventh anniversary since the ban on magic was lifted," he explained with a sigh. Merlin's eyes widened, "Oh!" he said in realisation. Right at that moment a series of huge ripples in the fabric of space and time slammed into Merlin and he staggered heavily, Arthur moving to catch him instantly as his knees gave way. Merlin leaned on Arthur, his breathing ragged as the effect of the raw magic still held him. "Did you guys feel that too?" He asked Morgana, Mordred and Nimueh. Mordred was pale, as was Morgana and Nimueh, but they all nodded. Merlin looked to Gaius and his lady friend but it seemed that Gaius was so out of practice he didn't feel it and his Lady friends abilities didn't extend past healing. None were as affected by the surge as Merlin but his power was greater than theirs so lucky him he got to feel it more.

Merlin recovered and stood by his own power, albeit swaying a little with a worried Arthur on standby to catch him again, and the three other Magic users converged on him. "It was a time ripple!" Nimueh said in awe, Morgana nodding in agreement, as a Seer she was more in tune with the magic of time. "Something came through," Morgana told them and Merlin nodded, agreeing that he'd felt that too. It was then that the two warlocks and witch; Merlin, Mordred and Morgana stiffened as they felt another flare, this one weaker and completely different yet somehow all the more worrying. They felt a desperate call for help broadcast to any who'd listen, the 'voice' of the strange magic sounded young and distraught.

Arthur had looked to Merlin for an explanation to what was going on and Merlin explained as quickly as he could, "something from another time and place has come here and now there is someone calling," Merlin cut off with a wince and a hand to the side of his head as the fear and desperation of the call increased, "someone desperately screaming for help," he told the king as he put his other hand to his head. Even Mordred and Morgana were feeling the scream now.

Gwen looked to her husband, "Go help them Arthur," she told him when she saw the look on his face that said he was torn between his need to help and his duty to his kingdom. His expression resolved and he nodded turning to the people in the room, "Morgana you stay here, Percival, Mordred and Merlin you're with me," he said in his battle commander tone. They all nodded and the four men moved to a clear space in the room. They linked hands, Mordred and Merlin connecting Arthur and Percival, Merlin and Mordred began chanting and their eyes glowed gold. The group left in a whirlwind and came down a hundred meters from where the source of the call was. They were in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. "Why is it always here?" Merlin asked absently as he and Mordred led the way even though both Arthur and Percival looked like they could at least sense the strange magic in the air.

Mordred walked along just ahead of his Druid King, Emrys, trusting Percival to guard his Sovereign King, Arthur. Merlin always thought it strange how Mordred explained that to him. Arthur was his chosen King but Merlin was his King by birth, Arthur accepted it but Merlin still had issues accepting how the Druids saw him.  
>Merlin always focused on the dangers to others and their problems so Mordred (with the help of Gwaine) had taken upon themselves to guard <em>him. <em>So Mordred took point which is how he saw the stranger first. She was dressed rather strangely and her hair was a mix of vibrant reds, from a faded red through to the deepest crimson. Most of it was pulled up into a very high pony tail but a fringe of it hung like a curtain in front of her face.

So distracted by her odd appearance he almost missed the strange being laying in front of her. It looked like a strange mix between a man and a fox. Fur the colour of dried blood covered most of its body and looked a bit like the robes Gaius wore, it looked to walk on two legs and had large yellow ears with large tufts of fur growing out of them. What really grabbed his attention was the bloodstained cloth tied around the creature's side. In his distraction he stepped on a twig and its snap had the kneeling girl whipping her head up to glare at him. Her eyes were enormous and almond shaped with long thick lashes. Her irises were of a blue so deep and clear they were more beautiful than the purest sapphire, she had a small nose and a pixie like face. Cupid bow lips and cheekbones to rival Merlin's. What marred her beauty was that she was crying, her slightly tanned skin blotchy and tearstained.

Crunching footsteps behind him alerted Mordred to the fact that the other three had caught up. They all stared at the strange girl and her creature before Arthur stepped forward and called to her, "Who are you?!" a little gruffly. Merlin looked ready to slap him while Mordred and Percival sighed. What they hadn't expected was for her to leap up and stand between them and the creature with her arms held wide, obviously blocking their path to it. "Watashi wa anata ga watashi no kyō Merlin itaku sa semasen!" She shouted at them, the strange magic flaring from her to form a thin transparent blue shield.  
>Everyone stared at Merlin, who put his hands up in mock surrender, "Nope, don't know her and normally the strange things call me Emrys remember?" he asked them. They nodded, thinking back on all the random stuff that had happened to them. Mordred looked back at the girl, she looked even younger than him (he's about 19 Merlin being about 24 and Arthur 26) and really beat up. There was bruising on her arms and visible skin, there were shallow defensive cuts on her forearms, her lip was split and bleeding and one of her cheekbones was badly bruised.<p>

Mordred decided to try something and pulled the king back before herding the three older back with a "Let me try something." Merlin figured out his plan and held Arthur back with a hand on his shoulder. Mordred turned back to the girl who was watching them warily, her hands still up to maintain the strange shielding spell. Mordred stepped forward slowly and drew his sword, her eyes widened and the shield grew thicker before thinning as he slowly placed the blade on the ground. He slowly stepped forward again and kept eye contact with the girl as she dropped one hand but still had the other one up holding the spell. Mordred held his hands out in the gestural symbol for peace before placing one hand flat on his chest and saying clearly, "Mordred." She nodded in understanding but still looked a bit puzzled before using her free hand to copy his gesture, "Katlynn," she introduced herself before pointing behind her, "Kyō Merlin," she said. Mordred thought that was probably the creature's name so he nodded and pointed to the big knight behind him, "Percival," her eyes widened, "Arthur," her jaw dropped. Mordred hesitated for a second before pointing to Merlin, "Merlin," he introduced the watching men. Katlynn crumbled, her shield failed and she dropped to her knees sobbing while saying things they didn't understand but Mordred had always been rather good with empathy and mind powers got the gist that _her_ 'Kyō Merlin' was hurt, dying, and she couldn't help. He found her word for help in her mind and gently knelt down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and he smiled softly pointing to himself, "Tasukeru." Her face shone with wonder before his message sank in and he found himself nearly knocked flat on his back by a powerful hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

The others watched in bemusement as Mordred's blush progressively got darker the longer Katlynn hugged him. Merlin went forward next as the least intimidating of the three left and got her to let go of Mordred (who had tear stains on the shoulder of his shirt) before convincing her with crude sign language and a few words from Mordred to allow Percival to pick her creature up. She put on the pack that had been under the creatures head before hurrying to its side, worried eyes never leaving him as Percival took extra care to be gentle with it. The fur was so warm and soft it surprised the gentle giant.

Katlynn started when Mordred took her hand, he was blushing heavily but refusing to look at her as he put his hand on Percival's shoulder, Arthur took Katlynn's other hand and linked up with Merlin who put his other hand on Percival's other shoulder, "A bit more magic in it this time for more people," was all he said before they began the chant. Katlynn gasped when their eyes glowed.


End file.
